creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tayuski
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:U0-cus-d1-cc1eae370dff403baad222b1460a4ad9^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:58, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi.I like your story! Re: Some real nice indignation there. I would almost feel bad if I didn't know that you had tried to upload that story in November where he was deleted for having the exact same issues. Did you honestly think I sat down for one goddamn hour to look through your story to help improve it (because you had dyslexia and might not see the issues yourself) only for you to blow the entire thing off by being pissy and recalcitrant and wouldn't be disappointed when all it seemed you wanted to do was argue about how your story wasn't similar to another and waste a bunch of people's time which they spent reading and reviewing your story? As for what Stephen King would do, I assume he would work to correct the issues in his story as opposed to throwing a hissy-fit. You already knew going into the WW that your story had issues (as it had been deleted), were you expecting is to tip-toe around the glaring issues? But clearly you have no intentions of listening to me, which is fine. Let's check with King as you seem so intent on name-dropping him. http://mic.com/articles/64509/7-invaluable-writing-tips-from-stephen-king . Advice points 1, 3, and 4 seem pretty relevant to the situation. I'm done with you. You have no intention of improving. I've wasted enough time when there are aspiring authors who need and would accept help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:12, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :You do realize I can view deleted stories right? I am looking at it right now and the entry in the WW side-by-side as we speak and I see almost every single issue I pointed out in the post is present in both versions. I also left a message warning you/other users to get back on track as the story was/still is problematic. You ignored that warning then you responded with this: "i was only asking for opinions, not a grammar lesson." You understand that feedback pertains to both story, grammar, and content, right? You can't cherry-pick what comments you want. (This is the internet, grow some thicker skin. People are going to point out your flaws.) Without improving your story, it was going to be deleted again for the exact same reasons. Leaving your thread open was pointless and draining attention away from other authors who actually need/want help. (Your story has four times as many comments and each new comment bumped it to the top of the list.) Closing the thread was a no-brainer. I'm done arguing. Any further complaints can be brought up to an a bureaucrat. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:02, December 23, 2014 (UTC)